


The Light, The Heat

by KatStark



Series: J2D [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Comeplay, Multi, Pegging, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Danneel thinks that together she and Jared can give Jensen what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light, The Heat

Danneel leaned in close to the tall man and murmured in his ear, “He wants you, you know?”

Jared leaned away suddenly and stared intently at his best friend’s girlfriend, slight panic sparking in his hazel eyes. “Um, what?” he stammered.

“You know he does,” she replied confidently, leaning back on the couch and inclining her head toward the door, auburn hair shining in the early evening light. Jensen had headed out to grab the three of them another bottle of wine after the two they’d polished off at dinner tasted like more. “What have you been waiting for?”

Jared was completely flummoxed. He stared down at his lap and ran his hands up and down on his long, jean-clad thighs. “W-w-what do you mean? We’re best friends. We just spend so much time together it sometimes seems to people...” Jared’s default explanatory sentence faded to nothing as she gave him a look that called ‘bullshit’.

“Come on, Jay,” she took another languid sip of her wine and leaned in close again, brushing one of his wayward strands of hair away from his eyes, honey in her voice. “Don’t try to tell me nothing has ever happened between you two.” She waited, and when he didn’t say anything she continued, “I know about the kiss in Dallas.”

Jared stiffened next to her and took a large gulp of Burgundy. His mind raced back to the night of drinking after an epically long weekend of panels, autographs and fan photos. The two friends had kicked back with a couple cold beers, which turned into many cold beers with whisky chasers as they happily fulfilled the requirements of George Thoroughgood’s “One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer” several times. Jared had publicly announced his breakup with Sandy that weekend and was shaken up all over again by the relationship's demise. As Jensen was leaving Jared’s room for the night, he stepped in for a hug. As he pulled back, Jared smiled drunkenly at him, “I love you, man.”

“Love you too, bro,” Jensen replied, swaying a little. He looked at Jared, an expression in his green eyes that wasn’t the usual way he looked at his “bros”. He tilted his face up and slotted his mouth over Jared’s, pressing firmly before licking lightly at the seam of his best friend’s lips until Jared opened them and Jensen’s tongue slid into his mouth. The kiss was sloppy and wet, full of promise and affection, but too addled by liquor to be more than that. Jared reciprocated, licking into Jensen’s mouth and pulling his best friend into a closer embrace. They kissed languidly for a few minutes and then they slowly pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.

“That was...”

“Uh-huh.”

“I should...um...Danneel.”

“Yeah, Jen. I know.”

“G’night.” Jensen ghosted a final kiss across Jared’s lips.

“Night.”

Jared used that memory as regular jerk-off fodder more often than he liked to admit. He and Jensen had never spoken about it. He wasn’t even sure Jensen had remembered it. And here he was with Jensen’s girlfriend, who he thought would want to kill him if she found out. She not only knew about it but seemed to be cool with it?

Danneel smiled widely, eyes sparkling. “Don’t worry, Sugar. I’m not mad. We both want what’s best for Jensen,” she grabbed his chin and forced him to look straight into her eyes, “and I’m willing to share.” She leaned in and placed the lightest of kisses on his mouth before leaning back on the couch again, dangling one slim leg over the other and idly twirling a lock of hair. “I know he thinks about you when I fuck him. It's your name on his lips more often than not when he comes with a dildo up his ass.” Jared swallowed visibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “I don’t take it personally,” she continued. “I know he loves me. I know he wants me. But he also wants you.”

A naughty smile crossed her lips and reached her eyes. “You should see him when I fuck him, Jay, his ass stretched open around a fake cock. He takes it so beautifully. It would be even more beautiful if it were a real cock. Your cock.” Jared's pink mouth opened unconsciously and he touched his tongue to his lip. Danneel reached her bare foot across the couch and brushed it against her friend’s visible erection. “Look at you. You’re hard just thinking about it.”

They heard the jingling of keys and the bang of the front door as Jensen returned. He called from down the long hallway, “Hey, guys. Got the vino. Be there in a sec.”

Jared squirmed uncomfortably and Danneel removed her foot from his lap. She leaned in conspiratorially, “Come over tomorrow night. 9:30. I’ll make sure he’s ready for you.” She paused. “That is, if you want him.”

Jared nodded his assent, his dry mouth unable to form words.

They heard heavy footsteps heading toward the living room and Danneel tilted her head and looked to Jared’s lap and his continuing hard-on. “You might want to...you know, cover that with something.”

Jared quickly unwound his scarf and dropped it into his lap. He tried to rearrange his features so he didn't look as stunned as he felt as Jensen entered the living room with the opened bottle.

Danneel's eyes lit up at the sight of her man and she smiled an easy greeting, “Hey, Baby!”

* * * *

“Do you really think he's gonna show up?” Jensen gulped and ran his fingers through his cropped hair nervously. They'd had a couple shots of tequila after dinner to try to take the edge off his nerves, but he still radiated agitation and excitement.

Danneel reclined on their king size bed in a delicate pink demi-bra and matching panties, lightly stroking herself through the silken fabric. “Of course he is, Baby. Oh, you should have seen him when I talked about fucking you. His eyes blew out like you were some sort of drug, his mouth hung open, and his cock...” She slipped a finger beyond the border of the fabric and traced it along her slick slit. Jensen’s brain was riveted to her words while his eyes were riveted to her crotch as she told him about his best friend's reaction to her proposal and touched herself. “He got so hard so fast. And I have to say, it looked like he was packin'.”

Jensen just moaned low in his throat and pressed his hand to his weeping length through his designer boxer briefs. He still couldn't believe Jared had agreed to this plan. The two guys had immediate chemistry when they met 3 years before, which is why their brotherly bond was so convincing on the show. They had an easy camaraderie which led them to become fast friends, but he'd never really thought about his friend in any sort of sexual way until that drunken night in Dallas a few months ago. Now it was all he could think of when he looked at Jared, though he tried so hard to hide it. He confessed one night to Danneel, worried she was going to dump him, but she was surprisingly supportive. She came home the next day with a dildo and a strap-on harness and had been fucking him regularly since then. 

“He’ll be here in about 20 minutes. Get over here and let me get you ready.”

Jensen dropped his underwear and strode toward the bed, cock bouncing against his belly as he went. He kissed her perfect rosy lips and slid his tongue in to drink from her sweet mouth. His much larger frame overwhelmed hers but he loved that she still had a strong, dancer's body rather than being skinny. He slid his hand up her abdomen to caress the pretty, peach bud of her nipple that stood to attention above the fabric of her demi-bra. He bent his head, taking first one nipple then the other into his mouth. He pressed her breasts together and switched back and forth between them, suckling noisily until Danneel was crying out and arching helplessly back against the bed. He then licked up her neck and locked their mouths together.

Danneel moaned into the sensation and pushed up against his muscular body keeping their mouths linked to roll Jensen onto his back and sit straddling his waist. She worked her way down his torso, kissing, nipping and licking a trail over his muscular chest and defined abdomen. She nibbled lightly at one hipbone before travelling further south. She spared just the barest attention for his rigid cock before she bent his knees and slipped a pillow under his hips. She slowly worked him open with her tongue and talented fingers (her aesthetician always asked why she wanted kept her nails so short, but Danneel smiled knowingly and insisted it was because her boyfriend preferred them that way).

When Jensen could take three fingers easily they changed positions and he lay her back on the bed, sliding off the delicate panties to lick her pussy and get her ready for the dildo she used while she was fucking him. She had just recently purchased a special harness that allowed for an internal dildo "For her pleasure" in addition to the one she strapped on to fuck her beautiful boyfriend's ass. Jensen helped her into the harness and fucked the dildo in and out of her, loving the way she quivered as the curved rubber brushed over her g-spot, before inserting it fully and sliding the harness into place.

They were both breathless and panting by the time they were ready for Jared's "surprise" visit. Jensen still looked so apprehensive that Danneel wrapped him in her arms, pressed their foreheads together, and looked straight into the sea green depths of his eyes.

"I love you, Jensen, and Jared loves you too. If any of this gets to be too much for you, just let us know and we'll stop. We're here for you, okay?" 

The couple shared another deep kiss and then Jensen knelt in front of her and licked the silicone cock with his pink tongue before going down to the root. Blowing her fake dick was so unnecessary but Jensen knew how wet the visual of him wrapping his plump mouth around the silicone cock made her. This act of wanton lust always had Danneel arcing and grinding against the fullness inside her.

"Oh God, babe. Look at you. You love something in your mouth, don't you? I bet you can’t wait to wrap those gorgeous lips around his fat cock; all warm, velvet skin rather than silicone."

Jensen closed his eyes briefly then looked up at her through his long lashes, swollen pink lips working the fake dick, eyes hooded, cheeks flushed. He looked like the poster child for debauchery, and it made her tingle with anticipation thinking about how he was going to look at the end of the night when he was completely exhausted and fucked out. She cupped her fingers just beneath the line of his jaw. "Turn around, baby. Get on your hands and knees near the end of the bed. I want the look on your face as I pound your sweet ass to be the first thing Jay sees when he comes in." 

Jensen just groaned inarticulately but did what he was told. 

Danneel could see his arms were shaking a little as he positioned himself on all fours, ass high in the air. She stroked the round globes of his ass and gave a couple light smacks to the perfect flesh to distract him from the nervousness he was clearly feeling.

"It's gonna be okay, babe. It's just you and me right now, and I'm gonna make you feel so good." She knelt high and moved up tight against his ass, parting his cheeks, and gently stroking the strap-on up and down the crack. She slipped a couple fingers into his slicked-up hole to make sure he hadn't tightened up too much while they got her ready. He moaned deep in his throat, so she pressed the well-lubricated silicone to his dusky pink bud and pushed ever so slightly forward.

Jensen caught his breath as he felt Danneel breach his entrance. She stilled just after penetration, always so careful with him, but Jensen wanted more. No, **needed** more. He needed her to be a little rough so he could feel wild and reckless and be ready for anything when his best friend showed up. He pressed back firmly against her and the dildo sheathed itself fully inside him. A guttural moan he didn't recognize as his own voice escaped his lips as she started to fuck into him slowly and methodically.

As they found a rhythm together, Danneel started snapping her hips harder against her boyfriend's ass, thrusting deep into his tight channel. The breathy sighs and moans that came unbidden from his lips drove her to continue at a more vigorous pace. She almost didn't hear the front door click over Jensen's cries as Jared let himself in with his own set of keys. When she heard his footsteps on the hardwood floor outside their bedroom, she started slamming into Jensen, fucking him senseless with everything she had. She couldn't wait to see Jay's face when saw how incredible Jensen looked getting his ass reamed.

Danneel noticed the silence in the hallway as Jared paused outside the open door, so she reached down to stroke Jensen's cock as she pounded into him. Jensen let out a harsh, desperate moan at her touch and that was clearly enough for Jared because he strode quickly into the room.

Jared had paused in the hallway to get his bearings. He could hear his best friend's incredible sighs and moans from the open doorway and he was half-hard within seconds. He was still debating with himself when Jensen made the most extraordinary sound and any doubts in Jared's mind as to whether he was doing this flew out the window.

He stepped into the room and the sight in front of him nearly knocked him off his feet. His best friend was on his hands and knees, absolutely lost to sensation as Danneel pegged him with a strap-on. The incongruity of the petite auburn-haired beauty, breasts spilling out of the delicate pink demi-bra fucking the hell out of the tall, muscular man shorted out all Jared's senses. And seeing Jen's delectable mouth hanging open as he gasped and moaned shot all the blood in Jared's brain straight to his cock.

He undressed down to his boxers quickly and caught his best friend's eyes as he approached the bed. Jensen looked like he could barely see Jared through the fog of lust so Jared ran his thumb down the side of Jen's face and brushed it across those sinful lips. Jensen made a soft whine, closed his eyes, and drew Jared's thumb into his mouth, suckling desperately. Jared groaned and dropped his underwear to the floor. If Jen wanted something to suck on, Jared had something much better than a thumb.

He brushed the head of his cock against Jensen's lips, painting them lightly with the pre-come that was already leaking from the slit. Jen touched his pink tongue to the moisture and Jared saw his pupils flare impossibly wider. Green eyes met hazel momentarily as Jensen opened his mouth wide, his tongue brushing the underside of Jared's member and pulling it toward his mouth, wordlessly begging Jared to feed him his cock.

Jared kept one hand wrapped around the base of his prick; partly to prevent himself from slamming it straight down his best friend's throat and partly to stave off the orgasm that threatened to happen before they'd even really started. He inched forward slowly, sliding into the delicious, wet heat of Jensen's eager mouth, and he had to squeeze almost painfully hard when Jen closed his eyes and moaned around his cock.

Jensen began to suck in earnest and Jared was lost to the vision and sensation of his best friend's lips wrapped around his dick. Fuck, Jen's mouth was so hot and he was working Jay's cock like a pro, coaxing Jared to feed him more and more of his length. Danneel must have changed angles because Jen began to whimper around his friend's cock, and Jared had to pull down hard on his balls to stop him from shooting straight down Jensen's throat. Oh, fuck, he wanted to do that sometime, make Jensen swallow the full load. Maybe pull out right at the end and paint that pretty face with a few stripes of come. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he had to stop picturing that. He stared at the ceiling and focused on the swath of Latin he'd had such a hard time memorizing for their last episode.

Jensen was lost to sensation, filled so completely with a cock in his ass and one in his mouth. He was surrounded by the two people who meant the most to him in the world, and he'd never felt more loved and more complete in his life. He gave himself over fully to the experience; his entire body felt like a giant pleasure nerve ending as he was fucked from both ends. 

Dani had stopped stroking Jensen's cock when Jared came in but began again when she heard the tell-tale rising pitch of his cries. When she knew he was there, she angled his cock up as he came so he painted his belly in thick, ropey spurts.

Jen made the most deliciously wanton sounds around Jared's cock as he came, pushing the taller man even closer to the edge. When he felt a hot splatter of Jensen's come hit his balls, Jared quickly had to pull out of his best friend's mouth and clamp down hard on the base of his cock. He just wasn't ready for this to be over yet. Jensen's moans got desperate and his mouth opened and closed over the emptiness so Jared leaned in and kissed his friend deeply.

Jensen whined piteously again and Jared opened his eyes to see that Danneel had pulled out of Jensen as well. Jared pulled his friend up to a high kneeling position and kissed him firmly but tenderly while Danneel traced the lines of her boyfriend's muscular back with her fingertips, pressing tender kisses and gentle bites along the back of his neck and shoulders.

The two of them navigated Jensen onto his back and Danneel scooped up come from her boyfriend's belly with her tongue before crawling up the bed, pressing Jen's own ejaculate into his mouth. He groaned when the flavour hit him, which led to a reciprocal groan from Jared, who had never seen anything so beautifully dirty in his life. He immediately joined in, and he and Danneel made quick work of the mess on Jensen's abdomen, kissing and licking it all into Jensen's mouth.

The three of them kissed leisurely for several minutes before Danneel pulled slowly away from the embrace. She placed a palm on the side of each man's face before looking into Jensen's lust-blown eyes.

"I want to watch him fuck you." 

She couldn't tell which growl came from which man at her words. They turned to stare at her as she moved off the bed and into the comfy reading chair next to it, removing the harness and dildo, gasping a little at her own emptiness as she did.

"Is that what you want, Love? Do you want him to fuck you with that big cock?" she continued. Jensen groaned his assent at her, but Danneel gestured toward Jared. "I need you to tell him, Jen. Tell Jared you want him to fuck you, to split your ass with that huge dick."

Jensen turned his head and looked deep into his best friend's hazel eyes. He swallowed hard. "Please, Jay," he croaked. "Fuck me."

Jared's mouth dropped open and he took a deep breath before kneeling between Jensen's knees then bending his best friend's legs up to his chest. He traced Jen's puffy, fucked out hole with his fingertips, loving the way it quivered at his touch. Unable to resist, he bent forward, lifting his friend's hips high, and lapped at the opening, sinking easily into Jensen's welcoming depths with his tongue. He moaned blissfully at the heat against his tongue, losing himself in the pleasure of plunging into Jen again and again, tasting the most secret part of the most important man in his life. 

"Please, Jay," Jensen whined desperately. "I need you to... _Please!_ "

Jared came back to himself and licked teasingly at the light dusting of freckles on Jensen's inner thighs before moving back into position. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured some on his fingers, knowing Jensen was more than ready for him, but wanting this to be as good as possible for his friend. Jared was definitely larger than the dildo Danneel had been using to peg Jensen, so he pressed a couple slicked up fingers into Jen's ass before applying a bit more to his aching cock.

He wiped his fingers on the sheets before lining himself up, pressing the blunt tip of his prick against Jensen's welcoming hole, then sinking inside. Both men sighed and Jared pressed slowly forward - so much slower than he wanted to - pausing only when he felt Jensen tense up at the intrusion. He leaned forward to press his lips to Jensen's, tonguing them open and plundering his mouth until Jen relaxed. Jared bit down hard on Jensen's kiss-swollen bottom lip and when Jen cried out, Jared plunged ahead until he bottomed out in Jensen's ass.

Both men heard a higher pitched moan and turned their heads to see Danneel on the chair, legs spread and draped over the arms, fingering herself madly while she watched them. "Oh, fuuuck, you guys. I wish you could see how incredible you look together. Next time, we're getting a mirror so you can watch yourselves."

Green eyes met hazel as the men turned to one another questioningly. Next time? Was there going to be a next time? Jensen's stomach flip-flopped at the thought and he clenched involuntarily around Jared's cock. Both men knew instantly that there would be many more next times.

Jared slid nearly all the way out then plunged slowly back into the clenching heat engulfing him. The older man moaned so deep in his throat, Jared felt it reverberate through his entire body. He made one more withdrawal and slow plunge before hooking Jensen's feet over his broad, muscular back.

"You ready, Jen?" he asked.

Jensen nodded and bit his bottom lip, head falling back against the pillows as Jared began to fuck him in earnest, the muscles in his back straining and clenching with the effort. The angle of Jared's thrusts was perfect to stimulate the spongy bundle of nerves inside Jensen's ass and after a few dozen strokes, Jensen was getting hard again, much more quickly than normal.

"Oh, fuck, Jay...So...fuck!" Jensen wanted to talk to Jared. Tell his friend all about how good it felt to be impaled on his cock. How good it felt to be connected to him like this, but he was beyond communication. He was lost to the pleasure of his best friend pounding his ass while his beautiful girlfriend fucked her own hand next to them. Much faster than he would have believed possible, his second orgasm of the evening came screaming through from the base of his spine.

Seeing his friend come completely undone below him, whimpering and thrashing then going momentarily still as the climax raced through him and coated both their bellies in a hot, creamy tribute, sent Jared over the edge too. He started slamming into Jensen, worried for a split second, then thrilled with the thought that Jensen was still going to feel this tomorrow. Was going to think of Jared's cock inside him every time he moved. With that incredible visual, Jared was gone, crying out Jensen's name and shooting hard and hot, deep into his best friend.

Jared collapsed forward onto Jensen's chest, their sweat intermingling as they gasped for breath. He withdrew regretfully from Jensen's heat as he felt himself soften, and Jensen made a small whine in the back of his throat as he found himself empty again. Jared rolled off him and curled tightly to his friend's side, stroking his hair tenderly. Danneel appeared with wet cloths to clean them up, then tossed the soiled laundry toward the ensuite, and snuggled Jensen's vacant side.

Jensen had never felt as happy or as whole as he did that moment; wrung out by pleasure and surrounded by people who loved him. He turned his head to tenderly kiss Danneel then Jared in turn. It just felt so right. 

The three of them. 

Together.


End file.
